majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Major Crimes Division Wiki
Welcome to the Major Crimes Division Wiki! ' A ''The Closer and Major Crimes database that anyone can edit. ---- 'Don't miss the new season of ''Major Crimes '''Open Line Monday June 22, 2015 at 9:00 pm on TNT!' Big news! Major Crimes is back this summer! Read all about it and discuss on our forum! Major Crimes Season Three DVD will be released May 26, 2015! The Closer is now available for streaming on Amazon Prime '''The Closer' Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 Major Crimes Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 Characters Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson • Captain Sharon Raydor • Assistant Chief Will Pope • Sergent David Gabriel • Commander Russell Taylor • Detective Lt. Louie Provenza • Detective Lt. Andy Flynn • Detective Lt. Michael Tao • Detective Julio Sanchez • Detective Irene Daniels • Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson • Detective Amy Sykes • Rusty Beck • Dr. Morales, Deputy Medical Examiner • Emma Rios, Deputy District Attorney • Special Agent Fritz Howard ---- Cast Kyra Sedgwick • Mary McDonnell • JK Simmons• Corey Reynolds • Robert Gossett • GW Bailey • Anthony Denison • Michael Paul Chan • Raymond Cruz • Gina Ravera • Phillip P. Keene • Kearran Giovanni • Graham Patrick Martin • Jonathan Del Arco • Nadine Velazquez • Jon Tenney ---- Departments and Agencies The City of Los Angeles • Los Angeles Police Department • Major Crimes Division• Los Angeles County Coroner's Office • Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office • Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department • Los Angeles County • Special Operations Bureau • Robbery-Homicide Division • Los Angeles City Attorney This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Leverage Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, click here. First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the admin on the wiki. This wiki is a work in progress that's ready for lots of development. I've started a new forum to discuss editors’ ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! Now that the framework for the wiki is largely in place, I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: * Expansion of the episode articles. * Development of cast and character articles. * Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction.  I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my talk page, and share your great ideas! It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. Anyone is welcome to add to the Wiki. Editors are strongly encouraged to register and develop their user pages. Some features of the wiki are only available to registered editors, such as achievement badges. Find something that interests you, and dive in! Read the Manual of Style before you begin. This wiki has few rules aside from basic consideration of other editors, but it does have a few editoral guidelines designed to keep articles consistent. The MOS is a work in progress, and will be updated periodically. Watch the News section for update notifications. What needs doing? *Episode summaries *Episode details *Guest cast in episode articles *Articles on main cast *Articles on main characters and major supporting characters *Articles on LAPD, FBI, LA County Coroner’s office and other key agencies Red links indicate unwritten articles. ;4/20/14 - Season 3 Press Release Television's favorite squad of detectives is on the case in Major Crimes, TNT's powerful crime-drama that ranks as one of basic cable's Top 10 original series. The elite team is back, headed by two-time Oscar® nominee Mary McDonnell as Los Angeles Police Captain Sharon Raydor, GW Bailey as Lieutenant Provenza, Tony Denison as Lieutenant Andy Flynn, Michael Paul Chan as Lieutenant Mike Tao, Raymond Cruz as Detective Julio Sanchez, Kearran Giovanni as Detective Amy Sykes, Phillip P. Keene as tech expert Buzz Watson, Robert Gossett as Assistant Chief Russell Taylor and Jonathan Del Arco as Dr. Morales. Graham Patrick Martin returns as Rusty Beck, the homeless teen and material witness taken in by Captain Raydor. Major Crimes focuses on how the American justice system approaches the art of the deal as law enforcement officers and prosecutors work together to score a conviction. The series is produced by The Shephard/Robin Company and Walking Entropy, Inc., in association with Warner Bros. Television. James Duff, Greer Shephard & Michael M. Robin, Rick Wallace, Adam Belanoff and Leo Geter serve as executive producers. ;4/20/14 - Season 3 Premiere Date Major Crimes Season 3 will premiere on June 9, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Follow the show on social media: Twitter Major Crimes: @majorcrimestnt @tntweknowdrama @JamesADuff @MaryMcDonnell10 @RealTonyDenison @kyrasedgwick @GregLaVoi @staceykblack @coreyreynoldsLA @JonathanDelArco @phillipkeene @grahamPmartin @KatheMazur @nadinevelazquez Kearran Giovanni: @KearranGiovanni Web TNT: http://www.tntdrama.com/series/majorcrimes/ TNT Major Crimes forum: http://forums.tntdrama.com/jive/tnt/forum.jspa?forumID=64 Other sites: http://majorcrimestv.net __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse